Brothers in Binds: Traits
Agoraphobic: You have a fear of open spaces (probably because EVERYTHING is out to get you!) You gain +1 to SPECIAL attributes when inside but suffer -1 when outdoors. Arachnophobic: You have a fear of spiders, at one time you would have been laughed at but now that spiders are bigger than you, more are sympathetic to your fear. When facing insects in combat you may find yourself doing more damage to them, losing control and running away or finding yourself unable to do anything as you're frozen on the spot. Asperger's Syndrome: You think a little bit differently to your fellow inmates. You have a somewhat passionate nature but may occasionally struggle to understand how people are feeling and to know when to stop talking about said passion. As a result, you are able to tag a fourth skill to explore your passion, however, you lose two points of Charisma. Bloody Mess: By some strange twist of fate, people around you die violently. You always see the worst way a person can die. Bruiser: A little slower, but a little bigger. You may not hit as often, but they will feel it when you do! Your melee attacks are far more devastating but less likely to land. Built to Destroy: The flamer that burns twice as bright burns half as long. All weapons have +3% chance to Critical Hit, but equipment condition decays 15% faster. Chem Reliant: You are more easily addicted to chems. Your chance to be addicted by chem use is twice normal, but you recover faster from their ill effects. Chem Resistant: Chems only affect you half as long as normal, but your chance to be addicted is also only 50% of normal. Claustrophobia: You have a fear of enclosed spaces (probably because of the mutants that live there). You gain +1 to SPECIAL attributes when outside, but suffer -1 when indoors. Early Bird: Hey early risers! Enjoy a +2 to each of your SPECIAL attributes from 6 am to 12 pm, but suffer -1 from 6 pm to 6 am when you're not at your best. Fast Metabolism: Your metabolic rate is twice normal. This means that you are much less resistant to radiation and poison, but your body heals faster. Fast Shot: You don't have time to aim for a targeted attack, because you attack faster than normal people. (May result in you killing a target first shot but may also result in more misses) Feral Kid: You grew up in the heart of the savage wasteland. You are swift and powerful, but you tend to shun the company of others. (Increases strength and agility by 3 points but damages charisma by 6.) Finesse: Your attacks show a lot of finesse. You don't do as much damage, but you cause more critical hits. Four Eyes: While wearing any type of glasses, you have +1 PER. Without glasses, you have -1 PER. Gifted: You have more innate abilities than most, so you have not spent as much time honing your skills. You gain a point of intelligence as you start. Good Natured: You studied less-combative skills as you were growing up. Your combat skills start at a lower level, but other skills are substantially improved. Heavy Handed: You swing harder, not better. Your attacks are very brutal, but lack finesse. You rarely cause a good critical hit, but you always do more melee damage. Hoarder: You gain +25 lbs. to your carrying capacity, but suffer a -1 to all attributes any time the weight you're carrying drop below 160 lbs. Hot Blooded: When your health drops below 50% you gain +10% more damage, but you also suffer -2 to your Agility and Perception attributes. Jinxed: The good thing is that everyone around you has more critical failures in combat, the bad thing is - so do you! Kamikaze: By not paying attention to any threats, you can act a lot faster in a turn. This lowers your Armor Class to just what you are wearing, but you sequence much faster in a combat turn. Kleptomaniac: You have sticky fingers which are sometimes beneficial, sometimes not. Random items will appear in your inventory once every hour, however, the item's owner may come looking for it... Loose Cannon: From frag grenades to throwing spears, you can throw weapons 30% faster at the cost of 25% less range. Night Owl: As a night-time person, you are more awake when the sun goes down. Your Intelligence and Perception are improved at night, but dulled during the day. One Hander: One of your hands is very dominant. You excel with single-handed weapons, but two-handed weapons cause a problem. One in a Million: You're not particularly lucky or unfortunate, but when lightning strikes, it strikes hard! Whenever you critically hit or fail, a second check is made at five times the base chance to see if it actually happens. If it does, the result on the critical chart is bumped up +30 points in severity. Red Scare: You are paranoid in the extreme and think that everyone around you may be trying to do you in. Your effective PE is +2 for purposes of determining sight range, but your shaky nerves in combat give you a -5 penalty to hit. Seing Red: You have a strange psychological complex which causes you to react violently to the colour red, this means that you are more likely to do more damage against oponents wearing red but it may result in negative dispositions with NPCs as you make weird, angry faces at their red clothing. Sex Appeal: You've got the "right" stuff. Members of the opposite sex are attracted to you, but those of the same sex tend to become quite jealous. Skilled: Since you spend more time improving your skills than a normal person, you start with an extra skill. The tradeoff is that you do not gain as many extra abilities. You will gain a perk every four levels. Small Framed: You are not quite as big as other people, but that never slowed you down. You can't carry as much, but you are more agile. Trigger Discipline: While using Guns and Energy Weapons, you fire 20% more slowly but are 20% more accurate. Category:Brothers in Binds Category:Traits